Les larmes d'un perdant
by Eshter
Summary: C'était bête de dire non alors qu'il connaissait ses véritables sentiments. Mais c'est dur de le voir aussi heureux avec un autre alors que c'était lui qu'il avait aimé. Il y a longtemps...-FraChu; RusUk; mention de FrUk et RoChu.


Il pleuvait aujourd'hui et Arthur avait oublié son parapluie. Décidément, il foire tout dans la vie.

Il marcha donc sous la pluie sans se soucier de ses vêtements mouillés et collant à la peau, lui procurant une sensation désagréable.

Dans sa main, une lettre. L'encre avait un peu coulé mais elle était encore lisible, même trempé. Cette lettre qui lui faisait tant de mal depuis le début de la semaine.

"Mon chère petit lapin grognon,

Comment ça va depuis ton retour d'Angleterre ? J'espère que tu t'es bien réintégrer en France !

Tu a manqué à tout le monde, moi

y compris, et tu a intérêt à nous parler de tes années là bas une fois qu'on sera réunit !

Mais je ne t'envoie pas cette lettre pour ça.

Tu sais, il y a deux ans j'ai rencontré un garçon, Yao. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui en seulement deux jours.

Tu dois le rencontrer, il est tellement génial et adorable !

Et c'est pour ça que je voulais te dire que... je vais me marier !

Oui je sais, c'est inattendue de ma part mais c'est vrai ! Et ça me rend si heureux...

Je veux que tu vienne à mon mariage, mon rival adoré, car sans toi je ne m'amuserais pas.

Le mariage aura lieu ce Samedi, désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt ! Mais j'espère que tu viendra !

Ça se passera à l'église Sainte Jeanne d'arc, un prêtre va nous marier alors même qu'on est des hommes. Je sais, c'est incroyable !

Donc on se voit Samedi ? Je serais vraiment heureux de te voir..."

Francis

Ce chien...

Comment peut-il lui écrire cette lettre ?

Francis n'a vraiment pas de coeur en fin de compte...

-Stupid frog, i hate you...

Son visage était mouillé mais il ne savait pas si c'est par les gouttes de pluies ou par ses larmes.

C'est lui qui aurait dû se retrouver dans cette église près de Francis, pas ce Yao. Mais il avait laissé passer sa chance comme un idiot.

 _-Arthur, tu veux bien m'écouter pour une fois ! soupira le français._

 _-Tu m'énerve saloperie de grenouille ! T'as perdu tous les documents. TOUS ! Comment on l'expliquera au directeur maintenant ?_

 _-Mais je ne les ai PAS perdu !_

 _-Où sont-ils alors !_

 _-Caché. Et je te les rendrait seulement si tu accepte de m'écouter._

 _Le britannique se mordit la lèvre inférieur, désireux d'en finir avec ces fichu documents administratifs au plus vite. Bon, il peut bien lui accorder deux minutes mais pas une de plus !_

 _-Parle frog, dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine._

 _Le blond aux boucles sourit avant de prendre la parole:_

 _-Voilà, ça va déjà faire quelques années qu'on se connait et...je t'aime bien donc...tu veux sortir...avec moi ?_

Il se souvient de ce jour comme si c'était hier. De l'anxiété de Francis et de sa propre incompréhension. Mais il se souvient aussi de sa réponse. Cette réponse que le français avait perçut comme une claque. Et pourtant il était resté calme, même si il avait l'air de retenir ses larmes à cause de la douleur que lui procurait son rejet. Arthur s'était sentit bête à ce moment là, il aurait dû lui dire oui, qu'il l'aimait car c'était vrai et ça l'est toujours ! Mais il n'a été qu'un idiot et un égoïste. Et repenser à ce jour où lui-même avait pleurer pour sa bêtise lui faisait mal au coeur.

Francis avait souffert par sa faute et il ne pouvait le concevoir. Donc il avait juste ignoré le mal qu'il lui avait fait pour continuer de vivre sa vie.

Comme c'était douloureux...

Pourquoi la pluie ne s'arrête pas ? Même si elle a l'avantage de cacher ses larmes.

Il continua de marcher sans but précis, juste dans l'espoir de noyer les mauvais souvenirs. Mais sur le chemin, il croisa le responsables et la victime de ses malheurs.

Francis tenait un parapluie dans une main, l'autre étant accaparé par une autre. Celle d'un brun légèrement plus petit et androgyne mais tout de même beau.

"C'est donc lui son mari..."

Il comprend pourquoi le blond souhaitait à tous prix le lui faire rencontrer. Il a réussi sa vie lui. Un métier qui lui plait, un beau mari aimant, surement de futurs enfants, tous ce que rêve d'avoir n'importe quel homme.

Les deux avaient l'air heureux et Arthur n'osa pas gâcher ce bonheur en parlant à Francis. Donc il se contenta de lui sourire, sourire qui lui fut rendu, et s'en alla.

Comme c'est douloureux de le voir aussi heureux...

Et dans quelques heures, il le sera d'avantage quand lui et ce Yao se diront "oui" face à tous leurs amis et familles.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, faire demi-tour, embrasser Francis et lui dire qu'il l'aime. Mais c'est trop tard à présent et il en paye le prix.

Mais il reste son ami, son rival, son premier amour. Il ne peut pas l'abandonner le jour de son mariage. Ça serait lâche de sa part.

Donc le plus rapidement possible, il rentra chez lui se changer et se précipita dehors, en direction de l'église. Francis va se marier et il est heureux pour lui, point. Il pensera à son propre bonheur plus tard.

Sa course effrénée le mena jusqu'à l'une des églises de Rouen. Sainte Jeanne d'arc.

 _-Tu sais mon lapin, il y a une raison pour laquelle je déteste ton peuple. Elle s'appelle Jeanne d'arc._

Car il admire Jeanne d'arc, comme beaucoup de français. C'est pour ça qu'il a souhaité être marié dans cette église alors...

Il posa sa main sur la porte en bois et, hésitant légèrement, l'ouvrit en grand. Tous leurs amis du lycée étaient présent, Gilbert, Antonio, Alfred, Matthew et pleins d'autres... Ils étaient tous heureux pour Francis, certains pleuraient même de joie. Et en face de ce beau monde se tenait Francis face à Yao, tous les deux resplendissant dans leurs tenus.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du blond et, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il lui offrit un pauvre sourire avant de sortir.

"Je suis heureux pour toi frog."

La pluie était toujours là et il était de nouveau mouillé. Il n'avait même plus le coeur à pleurer.

-J'ai l'air pitoyable...

La pluie cessa soudainement de tomber sur lui. Il leva les yeux et vit un parapluie le protéger des gouttes d'eau. Le propriétaire le regardait, légèrement inquiet et lui demanda:

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui...juste...un peu secoué par les évènements.

-Oh je vois... Une personne vous a fait du mal dans l'église ?

-On s'est fait du mal tous les deux...maintenant il est heureux et moi aussi...je suppose.

L'inconnu ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes puis il sourit et reprit la parole.

-Celui que vous aimez va se marier...n'est ce pas ?

-Yes...vous êtes dans la même situation ?

-Да, je suppose que je le mérite.

-Moi aussi, je le mérite amplement...

Oh ça oui, à trop jouer les idiots il a fini étouffé par ses propres mensonges. Mais un jour, ça lui passera. Francis ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Bientôt.

-Je m'appelle Ivan.

-...Arthur.

-Ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre ?

Il releva la tête et la hocha pour accepter l'invitation. Il ne laissera plus passer sa chance d'être heureux à présent. Plus maintenant.

 ***Oui**

 **J'en suis pas fière. Du tout.**

 **Je suis nulle bordel...;-;**

 **J'aurais bien aimé écrire une autre histoire du point de vue d'Ivan mais j'écris déjà assez sur lui je pense. '-'**

 **Donc va falloir que je pense aux autres personnages qui risquent d'être jaloux...n'est ce pas Yao~ ?**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


End file.
